


Tangled Flames

by MoonRaven1412



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author got hit by nostalgia and is rewatching the first seasons, Author has only watched Winx up to season 4, Diaspro gets a reality check early on, F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert, a bit of tweaking here and there, common sense poured into things, please don't kill Author for pairings, there are not enough boys for m/m pairings, timeline revamping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: It began like all the stories did.With a spark.With a dragon breathing life to universe.With Solaria and Domino and Magix and Andros and Eraklyon and so many other worlds.It began with Flame being passed on through generations.With the Royal Family and Guardian Nymphs.With King Oritel marrying Nymph Marion of the Flame.With three royal daughters.()Story of Princess Stilbe of Domino. SI-OC / Self-Insert





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So... I used to watch Winx Club in elementary and middle school. I really liked seasons 1-3. Not so much season 4 but by the time I'd grown older and more sceptical abotu things in general.  
> Anyways, I was chatting with friends and got hit by some nostalgia. Originally the idea started from the fact that I liked Diaspro's character design, then the fact that she was treated badly by Sky and then the audience, with her reduced as the jealous ex-girlfriend. From there I pondered SI-OC out of her, then twins and finally I had Stilbe in my hands: bodydouble for Diaspro, able to mitigate damage on her early on and some such. But naturally I needed some more backstory on her. And thus she became the second Princess of Domino.
> 
> One thing you need to know with this fic is that the Fall of Domino happened about 170 years before start of first season, fairies are very long lived and portals created in haste are unstable.

**Chapter 1: How it begins**

It began like all the stories did.

With a spark.

With a dragon breathing life to universe.

With Solaria and Domino and Magix and Andros and Eraklyon and so many other worlds.

It began with Flame being passed on through generations.

With the Royal Family and Guardian Nymphs.

With King Oritel marrying Nymph Marion of the Flame.

With three royal daughters.

* * *

“Princess Stilbe, are you listening to me?”

A blond head perked up, amber colored eyes widening in surprise. The girl had been gazing longingly outside where sun was shining from cloudless sky.

“Of course, I was, miss Adala.” Seven-year-old princess of Domino replied. “Say, why can’t I go outside? It has been ages since last time.”

It was true. Since her little sister Menippe had been born, Stilbe had been forced to spend more and more time within the castle walls, not even going out to the garden of the royal palace. And no one bothered to tell her why. And thus…

“I’m sorry, your highness, but your mother the Queen has ordered that you will be kept inside until Princess Daphne returns from her quest.” Adala, the royal tutor replied. Stilbe forced herself not to pout. This was nothing new after all.

“I see. May I be dismissed? I have a book in my room that I’d like to read.”

“Of course, your highness. We shall continue our lesson about the fall of Tir Nan Og tomorrow then.” Adala closed the book she’d been lecturing from. Stilbe slid out of her bench and headed out of the room and through the near empty hallways towards her room.

* * *

It began with Shadow Phoenix’s quest for power.

With Ancient witches searching a way to acquire the Flame.

With a Wizard created from Spark doing to their bidding.

It began with fall of Tir Nan Og.

With proof of the fallibility of Fae.

With one of the greatest realms being reduced magicless.

* * *

Stilbe’s father was constantly in meetings with his friends and colleagues. Stilbe couldn’t meet them yet since she was so young. Or then the man was out of the castle, fighting. Fighting what, Stilbe didn’t know. Her parents had been keeping her in the dark about the matters, telling her to enjoy her childhood.

Stilbe’s mother used to be fighting as well until she became pregnant with Menippe. Then she was spending time with Stilbe but now that the baby had been born last December, Marion had been occupied with her. And had recently left to meet with Oritel.

Daphne in the other hand… She had been at school, Alfea for the last three years, visiting home occasionally. She had graduated just before summer after achieving Enchantix and been then named the Guardian Nymph of Domino. But now she was on a quest to achieve Sirenix with her friend Politea. She had left once summer started and she was still away.

Stilbe missed Daphne. She missed her father who was out planning… whatever it was. She missed her mother who needed to be with Menippe or then was resting. Stilbe missed to have anyone to talk with who wasn’t just a servant or tutor. Those were just indulging her because of her station and age.

She wanted a friend.

* * *

It began with a lonely girl.

With a key given to her.

With lack of information.

It began with an opportunity.

With a charming wizard.

With a longing for freedom.

* * *

Stilbe’s room had large windows and a balcony. The room was large too, full of books and toys, clothes and rarities. She lacked nothing in her life except company.

The girl sighed and leant her chin against her arms. She gazed down to the garden where the royal gardener was tending to flowerbeds. It was so peaceful. Stilbe couldn’t understand why her mother and father wanted her to stay inside unless either of them or Daphne was with her. What was out there? What were they fighting? Why did Daphne need Sirenix when Enchantix was already so powerful? Why was father away from the castle again, leaving his friend Erendor in charge?

She lifted her head when she saw a messenger approaching the gates. For a moment Stilbe wondered what the message would be about but dismissed it then. She wouldn’t find out anyways.

* * *

_(“Your majesty, Havram has fallen under the attack of the Witches!”)_

It began with splintering of their forces.

_(“I studied under Valtor but I do not desire being part of destruction of this realm.”)_

With an unexpected ally.

_(“If this won’t hold them, we will be in trouble.”)_

With the creation of prison.

_(“Daphne, no!”)_

With a curse.

* * *

Stilbe snuck out of her room to the servant quarters. Via a servant’s entrance she slipped to the garden. And from the garden to forest. She loved the forest and for a long time she’d been permitted to play there. Usually with someone accompanying her. But lately she’d been shut in the castle and Stilbe couldn’t care less about adults and their rules. Not when she craved freedom so much.

There was someone on her clearing though. Why was he there?

“You are on my clearing.” Stilbe declared to the man. The man smiled at her. He had long reddish blonde hair and was wearing plum colored coat with fancy waistcoat.

“I don’t see your name anywhere here.” The man replied. Stilbe frowned.

“How can you say that? You don’t even know my name. Who are you even?”

“You are the second princess of Domino, are you not?” The man posed his question as a statement. “My name is Valtor.”

“I’m Stilbe, yes.” She straightened her posture and then curtseyed as she’d been taught. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, your highness.” Valtor bowed.

“I must ask though, how did you know I was a princess? Specifically, the second princess.”

“They are very known facts.”

“Facts?”

“The King and Queen of Domino have three daughters. The eldest of the possesses the Flame of the Great Dragon. To signify that, her hair has turned red. Even disregarding the fact that the eldest princess has already graduated from Alfea, you have blonde hair and thus do not possess the Flame. The youngest princess in the other hand has only been born.” Valtor explained.

“Oh… That makes sense.” Stilbe blinked. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Such a simple deduction.

“May I ask why your highness is outside castle walls? Outside the protective barrier even.”

“I wanted some change in scenery. Why shouldn’t I be here?”

And it was with that question that the Wizard Valtor of Dragon’s Flame knew his opportunity to have come. The Witches had destroyed Havram, thus Erendor was leaving Domino, and as he spoke with princess Stilbe, the Witches were confronting princess Daphne. The man eyed the little girl in front of him. She was dressed in shades of green with some gold piping. A simple tiara rested on her forehead and her blonde locks had been pulled on two braids that curled together behind her head.

There was another fact that he hadn’t mentioned to the girl. Just like princess Daphne possessing the Flame was a fact, princess Stilbe having the Key of Domino was a fact as well. The Flame and Key could not be held by the same person. Protecting the Key inside the vault that it opened was obvious as well just like giving the key to a person rather than hiding it in a treasury.

Valtor’s eyes stopped on the necklace the girl wore. It was a simple gold pendant in a red velvet band. It had the coat of arms of Domino’s Royal Family engraved to it.

“That is a beautiful necklace.” He commented lightly.

“You think so too? Father gave it to me on my last birthday. I’ve worn it since.” Stilbe lit up at the compliment. She took a careless step towards him, allowing him to a range within which he could sense the spells around the Key.

Ah, so that’s how it was. He could not just take the Key from the girl. Only the members of Royal blood could touch it. And even if he tried to take it forcibly, it would just deadlock the protective barriers around the castle. It was truly a stroke of luck to have the Key right in his hands when Erendor was leaving the castle defenseless.

Because with the conditions woven to the Key, it basically made _the girl_ the Key. She had to give permission to enter. And given her reactions thus far, it seemed that she had been kept ignorant to her status and the situation outside the castle.

Spoiled, naïve little princess.

All the easier to charm her then.

* * *

They talked and talked. Valtor showed Stilbe illusions but did not try to magically manipulate her. The Key buffed all his attempts and Stilbe didn’t even notice them.

“Oh, this has been so much fun but I need to return to the castle before dinner.” Stilbe spoke suddenly.

“Shall we meet again then?”

“Sure. You are my very first friend. **_You are welcome to visit anytime._** ”

There it was. The invitation. Valtor smiled and bid a goodbye to the girl who hurried back to the castle.

* * *

They struck at night. Valtor had the permission to enter and thus he could aid the Witches in as well. One crack led to further ones once he was inside.

Daphne had arrived to the castle, disembodied from her curse. She was hurrying to secure her siblings. First Menippe to whom she’d sent the Flame before the Witches managed to snatch it away with their spells.

Meanwhile Stilbe had been reading a book secretly under covers with the light of crystal. She heard when the barrier _shattered_ as the Witches entered and bolted up, eyed wide in fear. Was this what her mother and father had been fighting against? She slipped out of her bed and tiptoed to the corridor.

At the front lines King Oritel wondered where his opponent vanished to. Queen Marion raised her arms in preparation of another spell. Rest of the Company of Light looked around as well in apprehension when the shattering of the barrier rang against their senses.

Daphne rushed out of the nursery, Menippe in her arms and Witches at her heels. She needed distance between them in order to send her dearest sister and the Flame out of this realm and the reach of the Witches.

Stilbe met Valtor. The man was standing in front of the large windows of the throne room. From there he had perfect view towards the battlefield at which he’d been just moments ago.

“Valtor… What is going on? What was that noise? Why are you here at this time?” The girl questioned the Wizard.

“You did say I am welcome to visit anytime I wanted.” The man smirked. Stilbe frowned. Something was different with this man…

“P-Proper decorum indicates appropriate visiting times and announcement of intent.” She replied bravely, reciting what she knew from her lessons.

“Ah, my apologizes.”  Lie. He was not sorry at all. But why? He was Stilbe’s friend, right?

“Since you are here… Shall we talk again? Or read? I have some books in my room…” The princess continued. Where were all the guards and servants?

“I’m sorry but that’s not why I am here.” Valtor looked apologetic but something still rang false.

Suddenly a chill spread through the castle. Like all life had been sucked out of the world. Stilbe shivered. Valtor frowned at nothing but cursed then.

“So they failed despite my efforts.” The man murmured, forgetting Stilbe’s presence for a moment. “The Flame is out of their reach now.”

“The Flame? Has something happened to Daphne?!” Stilbe rushed towards Valtor, heedless of her gut warning to get away from him. But she was desperate for answers. What had happened to her sister?

Valtor grabbed her face between his thumb and forefinger then. He fixed an indifferent gaze on her, rendering Stilbe unable to look away and the magical pressure making her body lax in his grip.

“Your sister though she was clever with sending her Flame to your baby sister. But now they are both gone. Normally the Flame would go to you in this case but due your circumstances, you are incapable of wielding the Flame. Thus your mother, the Queen, most likely has it back.”

Incapable…

Something had happened to Daphne and Menippe had gotten the Flame because of that?

Why not Stilbe? What was wrong with her?

Were Daphne and Menippe dead now?

Thoughts continued to spiral in Stilbe’s head as she stared at Valtor.

“But you will have your own uses, just like this far.” The Wizard continued, disregarding her internal turmoil. There was a _wrenching_ sensation and suddenly there was wind on Stilbe’s face. It was dark but fires were blazing. They were on a battlefield.

Valtor dropped Stilbe on the rough terrain. The environment was nothing like anything Stilbe had ever believed to be found on Domino. It was barren and scorched. There was no speck of green anywhere in sight.

“STILBE!” She never wanted to hear her mother sounding so anguished. Stilbe looked up and saw her parents with four others, two men and two women. They were dressed in armor and most were wielding swords. The Company of Light.

“Aren’t you glad? I brought your last daughter here to show the futility of your efforts. The Key of Domino fell into my hands. The most sheltered treasure of all Domino that was supposed to guard the Keeper of the Flame.” Valtor stepped in front of Stilbe but didn’t block her from the sight of the warriors. And Stilbe… she could only stare.

What had she done?

Was this her fault?

Was it her fault that Daphne and Menippe were dead?

“I grant you the last chance to gaze upon her before she is gone as well.” Valtor was continuing.

“NO!” Marion was about to rush forward but Oritel swept an arm to block her. Intellectually, Stilbe approved the caution in the face of enemy, even in a hostage situation. But emotionally she felt betrayed by her father.

There was a weight of knowledge passed between the gazes of the royal couple and Marion took a step back. She drew breath and prepared to a spell. Oritel drew his sword. The rest of the Company prepared as well, fanning out behind the pair.

Valtor spread his arms, letting a wave of power outwards and then directing it at Stilbe. The Company who was prepared to defend, were left unbalanced.

And Stilbe… Stilbe was falling. Darkness enveloped her and she knew no more.

* * *

It began with a battle that ended.

With Wizard locked in Omega Dimension.

With Witches defeated.

With loss of King and Queen.

With Domino falling.

With the Princesses lost to time.

One a spirit, to serve as reminder of losses.

One safe in magicless world, decades to future.

One still falling through void of time.


	2. Land of Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilbe wakes up and hears the news.

**Chapter 2: Land of Jewels**

When Stilbe woke up, she found herself lying on a soft and large bed in a fancily decorated room. Main colors were pale gold and wine red. The floors were neatly tiled and the windows were large, like in some grand palace. The room was decorated with gems everywhere. The centers of high arcs of the ceiling, the edges of the windows, the tops of the pillars… She was alone in this room.

“Where am I?” She wondered aloud. This looked so different from Domino. The colors, the style… Yet the level of opulence was the same.

The door opened and a woman with blue hair and dressed in purple stepped in.

“You are awake.” The woman had royal infection in her speech.

“Yes… Your Majesty?” Stilbe cringed internally at her own hesitance. All she remembered was darkness and falling through it. That Valtor had brought her to battlefield in front of her parents before doing… something.

“I am Queen Ametista of Isis. You were found on the courtyard two days ago with a glowing energy shield surrounding you.” The woman began explaining. Stilbe’s eyes widened. Isis?! One of the many kingdoms on Eraklyon?

The girl scrambled out of the bed and on her feet. But as soon as Stilbe tried to stand, she fell on her knees. She’d grown weak due her experiences and time sleeping.

Gritting her teeth, Stilbe got on her feet. She needed to take support from the bed, her legs were still shaking, but she managed somewhat anyways. The Queen just watched her gather her composure, waiting for a reply. As the straightened up, Stilbe noted idly that she was wearing a set of clean pajamas of foreign design but still had her necklace.

Key of Domino. Probably the source of the energy shield.

Stilbe raised her head and lifted her chin to look at the Queen directly in the eyes.

“I am Stilbe, the second Princess of Domino. I gratefully thank you, Queen Ametista of Isis for saving me and tending to me but I have to enquire, do you know of the fate of my Kingdom? The last I saw of it, my parents were on a battlefield against a wizard.”

The Queen was staring at her in astonishment.

“Impossible… Domino fell century and half ago. There were no survivors.” The woman breathed. Now Stilbe was staring.

“No… survivors?” In her shock, Stilbe let go of the bedframe and collapsed on the floor. Once again, she scrambled up but this time remained sitting on the floor. “What do you mean? What do you mean that Domino fell? Please tell me!”

“No…” Ametista closed her eyes, visibly steeled herself before looking down on Stilbe once more. “The healers say you are still too weak. If you truly are who you say you are… then these matters must be discussed on a later date, once you’ve regained your strength.”

“I…” Stilbe wanted to protest but recognized it would be poor form in her situation to do so. “Very well, Your Majesty.”

* * *

It took a week more until Stilbe was deemed strong enough to leave the room and attend an official meeting with Queen Ametista and King Smeraldo. While recuperating, Stilbe had learnt that the royal family nowadays consisted of crown prince Berillo and princess Diaspro as well. If Stilbe recalled her lessons correctly, King Smeraldo was only recently crowned back in… her… time…

Time travel… How was that possible? Domino falling century and half ago… What had Queen Ametista even meant by falling? When Tir Nan Og had fallen and it had meant the disappearance of all the fairies and the castle itself…

But she was here now, sitting on a chair in the King’s office and trying not to fidget. She’d been dressed into a carnation pink dress and her hair had been braided and then pinned wrapped around her head like a tiara. Subtle acknowledgement of her status which Stilbe appreciated.

King had questioned her knowledge extensively and then decided to believe her. When she described the messenger that had arrived to the castle on the day before Fall…

“Ah… Rubino… I sent him to King Erendor when Havram fell.”

“Havram… The biggest city of entire Eraklyon?!” Stilbe exclaimed in surprise, her hands rising to cover her mouth in shock. “You mean to tell me that because of that King Erendor abandoned us?”

“Very true. I regret that we had to leave the Castle of Domino defenseless but we needed our King.” Smeraldo bowed his head.

“What… What became of my Kingdom? Queen Ametista said that Domino fell. But how? The Company of Light were facing Valtor at the time. And the Ancient Witches did not get the Flame, right?” There was a moment of silence. “Please tell me they didn’t! I know that Daphne and Menippe died but shouldn’t it have survived with mother then? Queen Marion was realm renowned nymph!”

“They did not get the Flame.” Ametista said gravely. “But the price paid for that was steep.”

“The Wizard Valtor was defeated and locked to Omega dimension as it’s first prisoner.” Smeraldo continued. “The Witches retaliated next but were sent to Omega dimension.”

“But they dragged King Oritel and Queen Marion as well as the rest of Domino’s inhabitants with them. Those that were alive at least.”

“The remaining members of Company of Light sealed Obsidian dimension shut once it was clear there was no saving their leaders. Three of them are now headmasters of the three magic schools of Magix while the fourth one vanished and no one heard of him since.”

Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain then. Good to know.

“Nowadays Domino is barren and frozen wasteland. No sentient being roam there anymore. Any life there might be, is merely created by leftover magic.”

“I… I see…” Stilbe wiped her falling tears to her sleeve.

“All Princesses were thought to have died before the final battle.” Ametista continued then. Stilbe nodded miserably.

“The wizard… Valtor said something like that too. About the Witches cursing Daphne… And Menippe dying thus the Flame going back to mother… Then he took me to the field where the fight was… And did something… And then I was here.”

“I see…” Smeraldo frowned heavily and leant his chin against his intertwined fingers. He was mentally going through the battlefield reports he’d received back then from Erendor who in turn had been guilted into organizing the accounts of the remaining members of Company of Light into something coherent for history keepers.

 _“Princess was very still. Maybe from fear or some magic cast upon her. We could not act yet with her there.”_ Began Saladin’s account.

 _“Valtor unleashed a pressurized wave of dark magic which we prepared to counter but he turned it upon the princess instead.”_ Griffin continued.

 _“It looked as if princess Stilbe shattered into glass and those shards were reduced to dust. She was gone.”_ Faragonda described.

 _“But there was some light right before she was gone which in turn took the wizard by surprise. We took that chance.”_ Hagen had finished.

And now this very same princess was sitting before king Smeraldo, mourning the loss of her family and Kingdom.

“Princess Stilbe… I need you to answer honestly now. What do you intend to do? Regardless of the status of Domino, you are still princess, the only person left of the royal family. It comes with expectations and responsibilities even without a kingdom.”

Stilbe laid her hands on her lap and straightened in her chair. She was quiet for a moment, weighting her answer.

“I have no intention on going public.” She finally said. “Domino has fallen and I believe everyone have already moved on during these past century and half. I need to adjust this new era and life outside the castle. Moreover, I owe you for taking me in and helping me heal. That debt must be paid as well.”

There was some surprise on the faces of Smeraldo and Ametista but it was soon gone. Maybe her decision wasn’t that strange in the end.

“In that case…” Ametista began. “I have a suggestion…”

* * *

Stilbe was to become a body double and body guard for princess Diaspro. Diaspro was betrothed to Eraklyon’s crown prince Sky but there was a faction in Eraklyon led by man named Yoshinoya who had many times threatened prince’s life. And as prince Sky’s fiancée, Diaspro was in danger as well. Thus Stilbe, newly-dubbed as Asteria, stepped in.

She’d attend parties as Diaspro sometimes while the princess herself observed her interactions with other nobles. And same happened vice versa. When Diaspro was as herself at official events in Isis or the castle of Eraklyon’s Royal Family, Asteria observed her interactions. Especially with prince Sky. This was all so the swap between them would be as smooth as possible. Likewise, they began cultivating a persona of spoiled princess to make the swap even more indistinguishable.

Eraklyon’s King Erendor and Queen Samara knew of the existence of Diaspro’s body double but the knowledge of Stilbe’s continued survival was known only to Isis’s Royal Family. Diaspro and Berillo knew so they wouldn’t look down on her because of assumed peasant status. But no one else knew. Not even the tutors who taught both Asteria and Diaspro at the same time.

Life had turned quite interesting for Asteria. she liked it. She’d mourned her family and still felt guilt for trusting Valtor but at the same time she acknowledged that there was no way she’d known as she’d been kept completely in the dark due her parents’ misguided attempt to protect her. Mostly she was sorry for the loss of Menippe who had been only a couple of months old. She’d done nothing to deserve death.

And all the while, something was nagging at the back of Asteria’s mind. Everything seemed so vaguely familiar… But from the view of an outsider. There were familiar names for people and places… But Asteria couldn’t quite point out how they were familiar and thus remained quiet about it.

“I think I don’t quite like prince Sky…” Diaspro announced one day. The princess had appeared in Asteria’s room which was connected to princess’s own, and promptly flopped down on her bed. Asteria looked up from her book which denoted the qualities of magical schools across the realm.

“Like or love? Because he is your future fiancé and you should at least tolerate him.”

Diaspro pouted. “…I don’t love him. I know that in arranged marriage love isn’t required but still I don’t much like him either. He is such a goody-two-shoes with next to no original opinions.”

“Ah, you had debate practice with him today.” Asteria nodded in thought. She rarely needed to meet with prince Sky as eventually the boy would be told about the body double and there was no need to confuse him which girl he’d been meeting up with during the years preceding marriage.

“Yes, and he just recited stuff from books out tutors have read aloud to us. He seemed incapable of connecting facts from different books and forming original sentences out of the information given! Not to mention that he strictly abided to official stance of Eraklyon in regards of Melody’s divided society even though I know that King Erendor privately disagrees with it.” The Princess ranted.

“Give him time… Prince Sky is young and has next to no experience from the outside world. I used to be the same back home. Living in a bubble is no good for anyone but as the crown prince, he needs to be kept safe.” Asteria chuckled.

“I am only half-a-year older than he is and I am capable of expressing my opinion.” Diaspro retorted.

“But you’ve had me.”

“…True.”

It was true indeed. Diaspro might be young, only eight, but the past year of Asteria living with her, had served as a good lesson that not everything is lasting. Her decision mattered to many people and she could not afford to be callous or ignorant of them. Isis was one of most important Kingdoms on Eraklyon after the main Regal Region, due them supplying the planet with gemstones used both for magic and decoration – both important trade merchandise.

But having the princess of Domino – realm of wealth and power but now gone and destroyed – served as a lesson well learnt for Diaspro. Thus the princess had matured a bit and started to look at things more critically. Hence her frustration at Prince Sky who was still very much a child. Dutiful child but a child nonetheless, surrounded by servants and tutors who fed him information.

“Speaking of which… prince’s birthday is fast approaching… the 20th of March, right?”

“Don’t remind me….” Diaspro huffed. “Berillo and I will be there with Mother and Father and smile nicely as we give some meaningless gift simply because we have to. And then there is all that gossipy conversation with other nobles where children are ignored unless it’s for a compliment before being dismissed again.”

“That’s life.” Asteria shrugged. “But gossip can be useful for politicking and as children it’s easier to listen in on conversations because people don’t expect us to understand.” She smirked and turned back to her book.

“Why are you reading that?” Diaspro frowned delicately. “We are going to Eraklyon Institute, right? It’s close. Besides it’s years away. Like, ten or something…”

“…Seven years for me.” Asteria corrected quietly.

“Huh?”

“I’ll be nine in April remember? Schooling is usually started at sixteen. Thus I’ll probably start school year before you.”

“But you are my body double!” Diaspro turned over and lifted her body to look Asteria in the eyes.

“The ruse will fall over if we are in the same school at the same time. Besides eventually you need to start taking over most of the parties and balls because it’s _you_ who are the princess of Isis, not me.” Asteria jabbed a finger in Diaspro’s direction.

“Right…” Hey, what do you want for your birthday?”

* * *

It was amazing how much Asteria and Diaspro looked alike. Their blonde hair were very similar in color even though Diaspro’s hair curled naturally much more and Asteria’s was maybe a shade lighter. Their eyes were amber but Asteria’s was more burning orange while Diaspro’s lighter citron. There were differences in the shapes of their eyes and face but most would be smoothed over by simple glamour charm that was attached to a headband Asteria wore whenever she needed to be Diaspro. Rest, like styling her hair, was entirely thanks to the court’s talented servants and ladies in waiting.

But today was Asteria’s day. Or actually Stilbe’s day. Her birthday and the only day when she shed her cover as Diaspro’s body double and dressed in green and lemon instead of white and wine red. Her hair pulled on a hightail instead of held back by a band.

It had been as well a bit over a year since she’d landed to Isis. It had been August when she’d left Domino and end of March when she’d arrived to Isis. Thus technically she was half a year younger than she should be but it didn’t matter to her. Last year she’d not celebrated her birthday due still being mourning but it had been acknowledged at the time with gifting her more Isis styled clothing (mostly identical to Diaspro’s clothes) as well as crafting training plan for her to start her new role as body double.

This year was for celebration though. Private celebration with only Smeraldo, Ametista, Berillo and Diaspro as well as some tutors like Rubino, Acquamarina and Selenite.

Stilbe loved her party. There was cake as well as some traditional Dominean dishes that the cooks managed to recreate.

For gifts, she received some pieces of jewelry from Smeraldo and Ametista, all of them decorated with ambers or blue topaz. There were two necklaces, a pair of earrings, a set of narrow bracelets and a small tiara which had been forged according to the last official portrait of the Domino’s Royal family.

From Berillo and Diaspro she got a collection of headbands and hair ribbons as well as a scarf that could keep Stilbe right at most comfortable temperature. Because Domino had been naturally quite warm compared to Isis

From Rubino, the messenger to Domino as well as her riding instructor and history teacher, Stilbe got a pair of enchanted bracers as well as information that soon she’d start receiving some weapon’s instruction as well.

From Acquamarina, politics and etiquette teacher as well as dancing instructor, she received blank books for her to make notes to. They were all of high-quality paper with hardback covers and with them came an ink set.

From Selenite, teacher in foreign cultures and customs, was informative books. One of Zenith’s technological lingo and explanations, one of rare flora found on the bottom of Andros’s oceans and their properties, and one of most famous composers and musicians of Melody and the effect their work had on the entire universe.

“Thank you very much for all these!” Stilbe thanked from the bottom of her heart. All the gifts were some that had thought gone into them. All chosen according to what Stilbe liked or would appreciate. It was the best birthday she could remember.

(Because she was way too young to remember her first two birthdays and next few had been overshadowed by the war going on despite her parent’s trying to cover it up.)

And in the midst of the celebration, she tried to figure out what was that knowledge that wanted to be known to her. How did she recognize these people if not from actually meeting them?

* * *

The answer came when she was Asteria once more and started her weapon handling and combat lessons. She was Diaspro’s body double but at the same time she was the person in most danger while on public and the person physically closest to Diaspro while within the palace. Thus King Smeraldo had decided to have Asteria combat capable in order to protect herself as well to be first responder in the case someone tried to attack Diaspro within the castle walls.

First déjà vu came when Asteria grasped the handle of a fencing sword and moved into the stance Rubino instructed. It was like she’d done this before yet she’d never received such lessons on Domino.

Second came when she watched Rubino and his fellow partner in the royal guard, Lazurite, spar. Lazurite was a tall striking woman with long inky blue hair pulled on a bun on top of her head. She reminded Asteria of someone… that she’d held in great respect.

The third was when she started going through the motions of the new forms. They were all familiar to her and she could see the separate pieces of them as well as how to connect them into a chain attack.

It was after she was in her own room, putting her thoughts together in the first book she’d received from Acquamarina that it clicked.

Everything came rushing back. Things that Asteria hadn’t even realized she’d forgotten.

She’d been fifteen. Her name had been Asta. She’d died. She’d used to watch kid’s cartoon named Winx Club when she was younger. She’d been very fond of the show and thus remembered what happened in it even years after seeing it.

And what was most important… the main character of the show was named Bloom who was the Keeper of the Dragon’s flame as well as Princess of Domino.

“Menippe is alive…” Asteria breathed in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this became a self-insert after all.
> 
> I took the names of the other characters native to Eraklyon from Italian names for various gemstones an minerals as Diaspro means jasper and the three Fairies turned Witches were Lazuli (from Lapis Lazuli), Jade and Rhody (probably Rose Quartz).  
> So here are the translations for the names though some might be obvious:  
> Smeraldo = Emerald  
> Ametista = Amethyst  
> Berillo = Beryl  
> Rubino = Ruby  
> Acquamarina = Aquamarine  
> Selenite = Moonstone  
> Lazurite = Lazurite - blue mineral that is found on Lapis Lazuli... yes, she is Lazuli's mother.
> 
> I gave Diaspro an older brother because there must have been someone to inherit the throne of Isis if her marriage with Sky had succeeded. I know that she eventually became the Queen of gemstones but Winx is full of continuity errors.  
> I'm more interested if Diaspro's change in personality make sense. She is young enough to change even if she'd been spoiled thus far.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloom is named Menippe originally because Daphne, Stilbe and Menippe are names of daughters of rivergod Peneus in the Greek Mythology.
> 
> Please tell me if you want Stilbe to be herself or an SI-OC. It won't change the story itself much but offer a bit of perspective.


End file.
